


Here There and Everywhere

by tomatopudding



Series: Life Imitates Art [2]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of a series of Life on Mars fics based on songs. Note, they are not necessarily songfics, but they are what popped into my head while I had the song playing on repeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here There and Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> sung by The Beatles

Sam smiled as he looked down at the slumbering form beside him. She was so beautiful, he couldn’t imagine why she would want to be with a bloke like him. Whenever he was with her, all of his worries seemed to melt away. It had been that way ever since he had woken up in this crazy mixed up time period. Even back when she had just been a listening ear, a disbelieving one at that, she exuded a sort of calm serenity.

Sam stroked one auburn curl, his finger brushing against Annie’s cheek, the skin warmed by the sun that streaked through the window. Annie let out a sleepy sigh and snuggled closer to him, her arm tightening around his waist and unconsciously tangling their legs together.

Sam allowed his eyes to close once more as his lips stretched into a smile. He would give anything to stay in this moment forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the song here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vd9HrO1b7pk
> 
> To lead a better life I need my love to be here...
> 
> Here, making each day of the year  
> Changing my life with a wave of her hand  
> Nobody can deny that there's something there
> 
> There, running my hands through her hair  
> Both of us thinking how good it can be  
> Someone is speaking but she doesn't know he's there
> 
> I want her everywhere and if she's beside me  
> I know I need never care  
> But to love her is to need her everywhere  
> Knowing that love is to share
> 
> Each one believing that love never dies  
> Watching her eyes and hoping I'm always there
> 
> I want her everywhere and if she's beside me  
> I know I need never care  
> But to love her is to need her everywhere  
> Knowing that love is to share
> 
> Each one believing that love never dies  
> Watching her eyes and hoping I'm always there
> 
> To be there and everywhere  
> Here, there and everywhere


End file.
